Unexpected change
by Nali340
Summary: After the events of the Evilustrator happen and a certain black cat starts visiting a blunette, will she still love the so called "Love of her life" or will she start looking at the boy who's risked his life for her time and time again? Marichat, adrienette.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected change

After Ladybug and Chat noir defeated the Evillustrator, Chat Noir's and Ladybug's miraculous beeped, indicating that they should take their leave. Chat Noir gave Ladybug a two-fingered salute before vaulting away with his staff. Ladybug stared down at the now confused and disheveled Nathaniel, she crouches next to him before saying:

"Are you alright?", a worried expression strewn across her face.

He expresses shock at seeing Paris's super heroine crouching above him before shaking his head and saying:

"Not really…I can't remember how I got here or what I was doing." He quickly connects the dots and a sad expression crosses his face as he looks in to her eyes.

"Did I… Become an Akuma?"

Ladybug hesitates, uncertain on how she should answer his question before hearing another beep and realizing that she had little time left before she de-transformed. She helps him up and says:

"Listen I really need to go, but your classmate Marinette will explain everything to you tomorrow. Be careful on your way home, goodbye!"

And with that she hooks her yoyo onto a nearby building, swinging away into the night. Nathaniel just stares, sighing before starting the trek back home.

Ladybug is nearing the Dupain-Cheng bakery before receiving a call from Chat Noir, she quickly picks it up revealing a nervous and worried chat noir.

"What is it Chat Noir? Another Akuma attack?"

"No! Remember that mission you sent me on to protect that girl? I didn't check if she was alright after that! Send me her house location again please!"

Marinette didn't like the idea of having Chat come to "check up on her", she didn't want him cozying up to her civilian self, didn't know if she could hide that fact that she's ladybug. Knowing herself and her clumsy scatterbrained personality she rationalized that "hanging with Chat" as Marinette, might not be the best idea. So she told him it was alright and that she'd do it herself before the last warning beep sounded from her earings, betraying her.

"Nope! No way my lady. You're about to de-transform, I found her address so don't even think about it, I'll check up on her right now!"

"Chat wait!" Unfortunately for Ladybug, he had already hung up, leaving her frustrated and nervous as she finally reached home.

Marinette jumped into her room threw the hatch that lead to her balcony. She only had minutes until Chat Noir would come to check up on her.

"Tiki! Spots off!" Tiki flew across the room into Marinette's closet, having overheard her chosen's earlier conversation with Chat Noir.

She didn't want him staying too long so she would tell him she was fine and then send him on his way, never to bother her again. She hummed aloud as she was quite satisfied with this plan before three light knocks to her balcony thatch interrupted her thoughts.

 _He's here. Remember; tell him you're fine and that he shouldn't worry and that he probably has school tomorrow or something._

Marinette opened the hatch to a slightly bashful looking Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She gave him a pleased but confused smile and he sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to check up on you since I kinda abandoned you when the Akuma came…I'm sorry about that, you're not hurt are you?"

He looked at her and noticed a cut curling around the side of her neck.

"You ARE hurt! Oh my gosh, this is all my fault, please, let me make it up to you somehow. I- I'll treat your injury!"

Chat Noir kept rambling as Marinette finished processing what he had just said. She didn't even _know_ she had a cut on her neck. He hadn't even let her get a word in before he started talking.

 _He feels guilty because I got injured when he wasn't even around? That's surprisingly… sweet._

Marinette felt a genuine smile tug at her lips as she said:

"Woah Chat Noir, calm down. I'm alright. Really! I didn't even know I was cut until you pointed it out. Besides I get cuts and bruises all the time because I'm so clumsy, it's nothing new. This'll heal in no time! It's not your fault, so don't feel guilty ok?"

Marinette gave him smile and a pat on the shoulder. At first Chat Noir looked shocked but then returned her smile with a small sigh.

"I'm really glad you're not seriously injured. But still… how can I make it up to you…? I know! I'll come by every day to treat it and check on you until you've healed, I promise."

"Chat, I don't-

Marinette was about to reject his offer telling him it was too risky to be hanging out with a civilian until she looked at his big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. She knew she was weak for them, seeing as Manon had used them on her time and time again, but she wouldn't have ever expected her _feline_ partner to use them against her.

 _Darn those eyes!_ She thought to herself _. How can he even do that? He's a cat for crying out loud!_

She sighed threw her nose. She was _**such**_ a pushover. Nonetheless she would warn him before agreeing.

"Chat… You know this could put me in danger right?"

His ears immediately drooped and he was about to start to agree and apologize but she interrupted him and kept talking.

" _Buuut_ , as long as no one see's you, then I think it'll be fine. But it's only because you feel like you need to take responsibility for something that wasn't your fault. And it's only until the cut heals. Wouldn't want me finding out your secret identity would you?"

His ear's perked up and he gave her a smile which was quickly erased with a mischievous grin.

"Rest assured _purrrincess_ , I am the black cat of the night, not one person will see me. How could _mew_ think that _meow_ would be so _fur_ getful as to let my real identity slip?"

Chat leaned forward until they were only inches apart as he said this, a smirk playing on his lips. Marinette gave him a deadpanned look and groaned.

"Seriously? Three puns? You're killing me. I can already see my tombstone: Here lies Marinette, dead due to Chat Noir's terrible puns".

Chat Noir started laughing, and after a little while she joined in. After they had laughed and giggled and chuckled, a calm quite swept over them as they noticed that it had gotten dark, and decided to stare at the stars. Suddenly Chat Noir turned his head to Marinette who was looking at the North star and said:

"You know… I still haven't treated your cut…"

Marinette met his gaze and inwardly sighed. She could take care of herself but he obviously wouldn't let this go. So she got up, opened her thatch and told him:

"Come on in, I'll get the medical supplies so make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

As Marinette descended the stairs, Chat Noir entered her room, closing the thatch behind him. He looked around and noticed that the whole room smelled of vanilla, its sweet scent calming his nerves. Upon entering the boy had immediately tensed because it was his first time entering a girl's room. And not just any girl, a girl he barely even knew. A girl he hadn't given much thought about, mainly because he was always so busy and because it seemed that she didn't like him. She was always nervous or quiet around him, one time she even ran away at the sight of him! He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, uncertain of where he could sit or stand. Adrien sighed, he wanted to be friends with her, but as Adrien that wasn't a possibility. Maybe he could get closer to her as Chat Noir? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Marinette opened the door to her room; carrying a medical box, a small tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and macaroons.

"Hey. I brought hot chocolate and pistachio macaroons; I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed our most popular ones. I hope you like them."

Chat Noir rushed over to help her with the tray, setting it on her desk as Marinette handed him a mug and a macaroon. He thanked her and took the hot chocolate, they both sat down on her chaise. As he drank, a wave of nostalgia hit him. Marinette had made the hot chocolate exactly how his mother had, with hints of nutmeg, cinnamon and vanilla. It made him feel sentimental as recalled fond memories of him and his mother, he smiled at Marinette. She was so nice…

Marinette saw her partner smiling at her; she winced at the slight pain that was caused when she turned her neck to smile back at him. He noticed this and his smile was cut off and replaced instantly with a worried look.

"Princess are you ok? Have I taken too long and now it's starting to get infected? Here, turn around and take off your jacket and so I can have better access to the cut."

Marinette obliged and took off her jacket but paused halfway, a smirk and a slight blush appearing on her face.

 _Let's give him a taste of his own medicine._ She thought to herself.

"Oh my, kitty, don't you think it's still a little too soon for you to ask me to strip? We barely _meow_ each other! _Purrrhaps_ you're _feline art-tracted_ to me?" She said with a wink.

She turned around waiting for him to start rubbing the antiseptic on her neck but after 3 minutes of waiting she turned around. His whole face was red! His hands had frozen, clasped around the antiseptic. He was looking straight and wouldn't meet her eye. After about two more minutes he slowly looked at her and swallowed.

"T-turn around. I-I-I have to t-treat your wound, o-or else it'll g-get infected."

Chat Noir said this in a voice so high that it didn't even sound like himself. And that was all it took to make Marinette burst out laughing and make Chat Noir's face turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Hahahahah! Oh-oh my goshh! Hahahahaha, I-I can't breeeaathee!"

The blunette was clutching her sides and lying sideways on her chaise while continuously laughing, Chat just stared at her in awe and curiosity.

Never before had he seen her laugh like that, not even with Alya, granted that it _was_ at his expense. He never expected her to flirt with him, _OR_ make puns. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. This was a side of Marinette that he had never seen before. And he was pretty sure nobody else had either, knowing that he might be the only one to have ever seen this side of her made him feel…special.

Chat regained his composure, pulled the still laughing Marinette up, and started rubbing the antiseptic around the back of her neck, as that was where the cut originated from. Marinette winced at the pain the antiseptic cause, making chat pause momentarily to offer an apology while wrapping her neck in gauge.

"Alright princess, that should do it!" He exclaimed happily as she walked to her mirror to see if he did a good job. Unexpectedly he had done a pretty good job.

"Thanks kitty! This actually looks pretty good." She turned to smile at him and he was about to smile back before his eyes shifted to something behind her. Her breathing stopped and she noticed he was looking at all the Adrien posters adorning her wall. Marinette squeeked as she darted towards her light switch, momentarily turning them off and making her blind as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for Chat Noir when she heard him cough, surprising her causing her to punch him in the gut, emitting a smalle "eep!" in doing so.

"Oof! Owwwww…Princess what'd you do that for?!" Chat Noir clutched his stomach and frowned at her but she couldn't see him because of the dark. He saw her eyes searching for him and sighed. He grabbed her wrist to try to indicate her where he was, dodging a slap before hearing a "sorry!".

"Geez princess, I didn't know you were so violent… Besides, I can see in the dark remember? So turn on the light so you can see me and I can stop getting hit."

Marinette had forgotten the part about him being able to see in the dark.

 _Darn it! Now I have to explain why I have posters of Adrien all over my room! I wish curiosity_ had _killed the cat!_

Marinette reluctantly turned on the lights, a small blush adorning her freckled face. She looked at Chat and with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry for hitting you…It's sort of an instinct now… But it kinda _is_ your fault too because you startled me! None of this would've happened if you had just kept your eyes on me and not wandering around!"

Marinette did a little "hmph!" before stomping over to her chaise, looking at the floor with stubborn embarrassment.

"I'm not violent…" He heard her mumble before glaring at him.

Chat Noir just stared at her for a few seconds, thinking to himself before following and sitting next to her on the chaise.

 _I didn't know she was sassy…_ or _stubborn._

Despite the fact that she had blamed _him_ for her punching him, he smiled. This was another side of her that he hadn't seen yet. He was getting to know her better in one day as Chat Noir then he had _ever_ had as Adrien! Which brought his eyes back to the wall that was filled with photos, posters, and magazine covers of himself. If she didn't like him, why would she have his face plastered all over her wall?

"Ughhh, stop looking!" He looked back to Marinette who's face was now in her looked up at him and scowled, it made him want to see more of her expressions, want to see more of _her._ He chuckled to himself, already anticipating the face she'd make as he asked:

"Care to tell me why you have Adrien Agreste's face plastered all over your bedroom wall purrincess?"

 _Oh he did_ not _just ask that question._


	2. Chapter 2

_Honestly, is he an idiot? I can't believe he just asked me that!_

Marinette knew Chat Noir was looking at her, expecting an answer as she stared down at the floor. She sighed; she _really_ didn't want to tell him. But she gathered herself up and scowled at him as she looked him in the eye, unknowing to the blush that had started to bloom over her nose.

"Look. I have a crush on him okay? He's always been so nice to me, ever since I met him actually, and he's always considerate of others. He's selfless, kind and very talented. He tolerates me even when I can't form a simple sentence around him! It kind of embarrasses me when he speaks Chinese because I can't understand a word of it, even though I'm half Chinese myself. He cares about his friends and cherishes his father, even though he's so strict…He's very admirable, even though we're the same age I feel like we're miles apart."

Marinette knew she was rambling, but he had asked for the reason why, so she was going to tell him _exactly_ why she liked Adrien.

"And that's why I have photos of Adrien all over my bedroom wall. Well? Satisfied?"

Marinette expected a snicker or for him to start teasing her but when he just stared at her, his mouth in a small o shape and a light blush sprouting on his cheeks, she became worried. She put a hand to his forehead to check his temperature and when he flinched at her touch, her worry turned to confusion and curiosity.

"Chat? What's wrong? Did I say something that made you uncomfortable?"

She leaned forward trying to read his face under the mask. Surprised by this, Chat noir jumped, falling off of her chaise, onto the floor, face first. A small yelp escaped him as his nose was the first thing to connect to the flower shaped carpet that was placed above the hardwood floor.

"Oww…" Chat noir groaned as he lifted his face off of the carpet.

"Oh no, kitty are you ok?" Marinette crouched down next to him; her eyebrows sloped in an expression of shock and worry.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine princess. I think my nose is broken though."

Marinette rolled her eyes at his comment and seeing that he was fine, offered him a hand up, which he took.

"I didn't know you were such a drama queen Chat Noir. I'd thought fighting would make you tolerant to pain."

"Well…It kinda does, but my suit takes most of the damage for me. Not entirely though, sometimes I feel the hit so hard that it feels as if I was fighting naked. Also my mask doesn't really protect my nose the same way the suit protects my body."

As he stood next to her he noticed how close they were and backed off a little, blushing slightly. He looked at the floor; he couldn't believe Marinette had a crush on him… She basically just confessed her feelings for him straight to his face! And she had no idea! How was he going to speak with her normally now? How could he look into those bluebell eyes without remembering her confession, word for word? He groaned inwardly.

 _Great job Agreste. You got a girl you were just getting to know to confess to you. You're in love with ladybug, you can't reciprocate her feelings. How are you going to act like you don't know anymore?_

Realization donned on him as he recalled all of their previous conversations, how she reacted, stuttered and how she got flustered, blushing furiously. He was the mother of all idiots.

 _How could I have not noticed before? It was so obvious! And to think, I thought she_ didn't _like me. Hah…Oh how I wish that were the case. Then I wouldn't have to feel so bad_ …

Chat noir was lost in his train of thought before he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to see Marinette staring at him, a contemplated look on her face. She was about to say something before he interrupted her by saying:

"W-well now that you're all bandaged up I-I should be going. I have to go on patrol with ladybug now and you have school tomorrow, I'm assuming, and as I can see from your desk, you still have homework to do. I promise I'll see you again tomorrow night princess. Until then, adieu.

He bowed and opened her window, jumping out of it.

Adrien could hear his heart beat against his chest as he pole-vaulted towards his house. Soon he had landed in his room and flopped on to his bed, face smothered in his pillow. He sighed and muttered :

"Plag. Claws in."

His kwami stared at him before flying off, muttering something about pheromones and needing more cheese.

Adrien sighed again and flipped himself over so he was facing the ceiling. He didn't like the idea of lying but he need to get out of there before his blush and stutter gave away his true identity. It was true that he had patrol with ladybug, but that wasn't until another 40 minutes. His mind kept repeating what Marinette had said over and over again. He blushed as he recalled her complimenting him so many times and he smiled. But then he realized that although some of those compliments were about the real him, most of them were not. They were compliments directed towards the "Perfect Adrien Agreste", the one who always did as he was told and hid his emotions beyond a smile to look good for the public. He frowned slightly, it's not as if Marinette wasn't pretty or nice or anything like that, really, he was flattered that she felt that way about him. Technically it wasn't her fault; he didn't show his true self to anyone except Plag, but he couldn't help but feel disappointment that she didn't fall for the "real" him.

 _I wish she had fallen for Chat Noir instead…then maybe I could've responded to her feelings…_

Adrien eyes went wide as he sat up.

 _Why did I just think that? I can't believe I just thought that! I love ladybug! I couldn't betray my feelings for ladybug by going out with Marinette…_

Her confession was messing with his head. She had confused him. He had always thought that she was a shy and a slightly antisocial girl. But now he knew better than that. He now knew that she was sassy, stubborn and passionate about the things that she loved (One of which was himself). But…he couldn't respond to her feelings…not while he still loved ladybug. And he had a feeling that his feelings toward his lady wouldn't change any time soon.

All Marinette could do was stare as the all of a sudden nervous and jumpy Chat Noir leaped from her window, out into the night.

 _Why did he lie? We don't have patrol for another 40 minutes. What did I do to make him like that? Did I make him feel embarrassed by what I said? If that's the case, then it's his own fault! He was the one who asked me why I had posters of Adrien all over my bedroom wall when it is so painfully obvious that I have a crush on him!...stupid cat._

Marinette did a little "Hmph!" and stomped her way down her stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing some cookies for Tiki and herself as she got prepared for her 9'o clock patrol with Chat Noir. Marinette went back inside her room and sat at her desk, munching on a cookie until Tiki flew in front of her, an unsure look in her eyes.

"Marinette… Are you sure about having Chat Noir come by every day? People could see him talking to you and they might assume that you are in a relationship with him. Are you alright with that? "

Marinette stopped mid-chew, as her eyes widened, she hadn't thought about the possibility that people would think they were…"together". Marinette gave Tiki a sheepish smile.

"Oh… I… I actually hadn't thought about that Tiki. Although…He _did_ say he would be careful, and every time he's promised something in battle he's always done it…Besides Tiki, He used those-

"Puppy dog eyes? Marinette, you're my chosen and I trust you but you really need to learn to say no. Please be careful, I know Chat Noir is your friend but you said you didn't want to know his identity or for him to know yours. Just remember that we are connected you and I, emotionally, which means that when you feel stressed or worried, I feel that too. I'm just worried for you Marinette."

"I know Tiki, thanks for worrying about me. I promise I'll be careful as to not let my identity slip and be mindful of what I say. I'm really grateful and glad that I have you here with me Tiki, I don't know what I would do without you."

Marinette gave her Kwami a kiss on the forehead and finished getting ready for patrol. She turned off her light and stuffed her bed with pillows in the shape of a body just in case her parents decided to check up on her.

Chat noir was seated atop the Eiffel tower, looking up at the stars he had just seen with Marinette an hour ago. He felt conflicted. He loved ladybug, but he didn't want to reject Marinette. A small part of him (presumably Plag) was telling him to give Marinette a chance but he just couldn't. Not yet anyway. He need to sort out his feelings first.

He was still fretting about how he was going to face her when they would inevitably meet at school when Ladybug landed next to him, the soft "thud!" she created when landing brought his attention back to reality. He gave her his model smile, as to not worry her and she stared at him; a familiar contemplating look was strewn across her face.

 _Where have I seen that look before? Maybe it's on one of the posters around Paris?_

"Are you alright Chaton? You seem kinda out of it tonight, if you're feeling sick you should stay home. Wouldn't want you slowing me down if there was an akuma right?"

He noticed that there was a tinge of worry in her voice as she finished her sentence. His lady was worried for him, he couldn't feel happier.

Suddenly she took out a red and gold gift wrapped box and handed it to him. She smiled as he stared at it curiously.

"It's a Chinese New Year gift; I know it's a little early as the official day is Saturday, but since I won't be able to see you that day, I decided to give it to you now. I hope you like it."

"Thank you ladybug…I-I didn't get you anything-"

Ladybug waves her hand, dismissing what he was about to say.

"I don't need anything in return Chaton, I just wanted to share a little holiday cheer you, my friend."

 _Friend…She considers me a friend…_

Chat Noir was elated that Ladybug considered her his friend, she even got him a gift! And it was gift-wrapped, never before had he gotten gift that was gift-wrapped. It was always a gift bag or a pre-wrapped gift. This meant that she had spent time on it, that she cared enough to fold over and tape each little side of that box. He admired the box, it was beautifully wrapped. The wrapping was mostly red, with a thin band of gold along the edges. He didn't want to open it and tear the wrapping, so he would open it carefully later that night.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, stood up, and gave her a hug. She stiffened at first but then returned his hug.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome Chaton."

She broke up their hug and unhooked her yoyo from her waist.

"Now, let's get on with this patrol!"

Ladybug hooked onto the nearest building and swung off into the night. Chat Got out his baton and went after her.

When Adrien got home it was already midnight. He should have been tired and going to bed, seeing as he had a photo shoot in the morning and after school the next day. But he was too excited and curious to find out what ladybug had gotten him. He walked over to his desk, the gift tucked carefully under his arm as he sat down.

"Plag! Claws in!"

Adrien de-transformed and carefully unwrapped his gift. He was going to save the wrapping paper for as long as he lived. He gasped at what he saw inside the box, it was a beautiful tea set with one teapot and four teacups. Its teapot was pale blue with intricate white blossoms on the side; each cup was the same blue and had one white blossom in the middle.

 _Wow…this is beautiful…I can't believe she got me this._

Adrien put the tea set back inside its box and his it in his desk drawer. He didn't want Natalie finding it and asking where he got it. Ladybug got this for him and him alone. Adrien sighed dreamily as he got into his bed. He blew a kiss to a ladybug photo he had next into his bed. Before he fell asleep he said:

"My lady… You just keep making me love you more and more."

As Marinette was getting ready to go to school she wondered if Chat Noir had liked her gift. She did her hair in her signature pigtails and was about to ask Tiki if she knew where her jacket was before she noticed the time on her clock. She only had 5 minutes to get to school!

"I'm late! Again!"

She shoved Tiki into her purse and grabbed a croissant while putting on her shoes before running out the door.

 _Ahhhhhh! Stupid alarm clock! The teacher said if I was late one more time to her class without an excuse she would call my parents! If only I could us my yoyo!_

Marinette slumped into her seat just as the bell rang. She heaved a sigh of relief as the teacher gave her a nod and started roll call.

"Geez girl! You're lucky the teacher decided to give you till the last bell to get in here. You gotta start waking up earlier."

Alya shook her head before getting out her notebook. Marinette didn't respond as she was still out of breath. She got her notebook and started to copy what was on the board. Nino looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a piece sign, she smiled at him and saw Nino telling Adrien something that made him blush and ever so slightly freeze up when he peered at her out of the corner of his eye.

 _Weird…Does he have a fever?_

Marinette felt a sudden chill as she noticed that she had forgoten to bring her jacket. She shivered, she didn't like the cold and Ms. Bustier always had the ac on max. She was about to ask Alya for her over shirt before she locked eyes with Adrien. She blushed and focused on the board. She shivered again.

"Hey Al, do you think you could-

She was interrupted by Adrien's cough. She looked at him and noticed him holding out his White shirt. She stared at him, mouth slightly ajar before he outstretched his arm a little more and she couldn't register the touch of his hand as she reached for his shirt.

She was barely able to whisper a thank you and as he turned back around she thought she had seen a blush tint his cheeks.

 _Must be my imagination. Anyway, he offered me his shirt! .Gosh. I'm going to be wearing Adrien Agreste's shirt for the rest of the morning. I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, am going to be wearing a shirt that is worn by Adrien Agreste every day. It even smells like him! Sqeee!_

Marinette happily put his shirt on and buttoned it midway while Alya gave her a high five and an encouraging smile.

As the class went on she felt someone staring at her, she looked around confused and noticed Chloe glaring at her. Marinette looked down at her shirt and realized that Chloe was jealous. So she buttoned up the rest of the shirt and with a smug face, stuck her tongue out at Chloe. The blonde face's turned such a bright shade of red that it clashed with her outfit. Alya stifled a laugh and Marinette grinned.

The rest of the morning passed fairly quickly and when lunch finally rolled around Alya smirked at Marinette as they made their way to her house for brunch. Marinette knew that look. She sighed as they climbed the stairs to her room with waffles and croissants, they had taken wayyy too many waffles and croissants for only two people but Alya had insisted that they would need them.

 _What is she up to this time?_

Marinette sat on her chaise just as she heard her doorbell ring. Alya shot up and ran down the stairs.

"I'll get it!"

Marinette was pouring syrup on top of her waffles before hearing a series footsteps coming up her stairs.

"Who was it Al?"

She said with a mouth full of waffle. Before she could swallow she saw Alya come up the stairs with two people in tow. Nino and Adrien. Marinette froze as she saw Nino and Adrien making their way up to her. She swallowed and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve.

"H-h-hi A-Adrien. You thank shirt for. Ugh!"

She slapped her forehead and said "I mean, Thank you for your shirt, I'll give it back right now. Please, help yourselves."

Adrien just chuckled and grabbed a plate, stuffing it with waffles and croissants.

"No need for thanks Marinette, it was my pleasure. Thank _you_ for inviting us over for…what do you call this again?"

"Brunch" Marinette said with a giggle.

"Thank you for inviting us over for brunch." Adrien sat across from her and began digging in. Usually Marinette would feel overly self-conscience about how close they were but for once she actually felt… confortable.

"It's no problem. Really. Later we could even play video games if you want. Though I promise you I'll win."

"I don't doubt that. But I shall take the challenge!"

"Get ready to get your butt whooped Agreste. I've never lost." Marinette took another bite of her waffle and have him a smirk.

"I know. Nobody has ever beaten you, you even won the video game competition with Max, but I shall be the first to knock the queen off of her throne!"

Marinette swallowed and Adrien looked at her, expecting her to stutter or blush at his statement but what he was met with was a competitive stare and a sly grin. 

"We'll see."

Honestly I would have never thought that somebody would like what I had written. I must say that it was very exciting to see that people have actually followed and favorited this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you very much for your reviews, especially Commander Chandell 919, you probably have no idea how happy you made me with your review. It inspired me to write this chapter and I am happy to say that I will be continuing this story. I will try to update every Thursday or Friday but please be patient if I do not. This will primarily be Marichat but will include Adrienette. I will be writing a valentines day chapter so feel free to drop ideas on what you would like for me to include on that chapter.

Once again, thank you so much.

-Nali340


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Marinette had confessed her feelings for him and _flirted_ with him, all Adrien could do was remember her words, how she looked at him, and how close they were at the time. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since the night before. He remembered every freckle he had seen on her neck, and was embarrassed to find that these memories had been burned into his mind. He felt guilty, He felt as if he was being unfaithful to his love for ladybug. When he had woken up, he was determined to act normal around her, as to not let her know that he knew of her feelings for him. But all that crumbled when she had rushed in that morning, seeing her had hit refresh in his head and he remembered everything as clear as the night before. And when he noticed she was shivering, he couldn't even look at her when he had offered her his shirt.

 _She likes me…_

He thought.

He blushed as her fingers brushed his when she had taken his shirt. He took at a glance at her as she sat down and the expression she wore was as if he had given her a million dollars.

 _She likes me…_ He thought again with a smile as he sat down, but frowned when he remembered her words exactly.

 _But not the real me…_

Nino had noticed Adrien's wariness towards Marinette, bumping him on the arm with a teasing smile while shaking his head and saying:

 _Dude, you're like, the most oblivious guy I know. Can't believe it took you so long_. _She's been gaga for you for, like, forever._

Adrien grimaced as he realized that everyone knew about her crushing on him except for…well, him. He sighed and looked at the board before replying.

"I know."

When Alya had run up to Nino and him and told them that Marinette had invited them for brunch, he had found it odd that Alya was the one inviting them and not Marinette herself. Then he remembered that Marinette was so smitten with him that she couldn't speak correctly and Alya was always the one who would talk for both of them. He flashed Alya a smile and said that they'd love to before Nino could reply. Nino gave him a knowing smirk and Adrien shrugged.

"Hey, free food is free food, especially at one of the best bakeries in town."

Nino smiled. "I like the way that you think Agreste."

When they got to Marinette's house, Alya was the first one to greet them.

"C'mon up."

She said as she took a bite of the croissant that was in her hand. Before they entered Marinette's room they heard her speak up, her voice was slightly muffled, as if her mouth was full. Adrien chuckled at the thought of her spilling crumb everywhere.

"Who was it Al?"

When they entered her room, she was sitting crossed legged on her pink chaise, her plate had a half-eaten waffle and a buttered croissant. She visibly froze as Adrien neared her. As the two boys neared her, she hurriedly wiped her mouth with her sleeve and greeted them. Nino waved at her and took a plate to go steal some of Alya's waffles. In doing so, he left Marinette and Adrien alone. Adrien was a little nervous but he just kept reassuring himself that he didn't have feelings for Marinette and that he was in love with Ladybug.

"H-h-hi A-Adrien. You thank shirt for. Ugh!"

She slapped her forehead and said "I mean, Thank you for your shirt, I'll give it back right now. Please, help yourselves."

He just chuckled and grabbed a plate, stuffing it with waffles and croissants.

 _How could I have been so nervous to talk to this dork?_

He thought with a smile, she was his friend. Crush or no crush she was one of his first friends and he didn't want to put boundaries in between them. So he sat down across from her, fully prepared to receive an "eep!" and her running away or just freeze up completely but he was pleasantly surprised when she remained eye contact with him, unflinching.

"No need for thanks Marinette, it was my pleasure. Thank you for inviting us over for…what do you call this again?"

"Brunch" Marinette said with a giggle.

"Thank you for inviting us over for brunch." He began digging in and savored every bite.

 _This is so good! I didn't know waffles could taste so good! This, "brunch" thing is my new favorite meal!_

Adrien was halfway through his meal before Marinette spoke up again, surprising him slightly in the process.

"It's no problem. Really. Later we could even play video games if you want. Though I promise you I'll win." She gave him a competitive stare, at the same time enticing a dare, the type of dare that you had no way of backing out of. So did the only thing he could do and took the challenge.

"I don't doubt that. But I shall take the challenge!"

"Get ready to get your butt whooped Agreste. I've never lost." Marinette took another bite of her waffle and have him a smirk.

"I know. Nobody has ever beaten you, you even won the video game competition with Max, but I shall be the first to knock the queen off of her throne!"

Marinette swallowed and Adrien looked at her, expecting her to stutter or blush at his statement but what he was met with was a competitive stare and a sly grin.

"We'll see."

Adrien squirmed slightly as she stared at him, expecting an answer.

He coughed and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Alya's screaming.

"You thief! Give it back! Argghhh! Ninooo you're just like my siblings! Marinette!"

Marinette just stared at Alya for a minute before giggling and standing between both of them.

"Alya, calm down, there are more waffles over there."

"Yeah but that one had the last of the whipped cream on it!"

Alya stomped her foot and faked a lunge for the right before going left. Marinette didn't fall for it and grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her.

"Wah! Marinette! Ow!"

Marinette quickly let go and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry Al. It's kind of a habit now…"

Marinette slapped her hand of her mouth, realizing the mistake that could've caused her everything.

She waved her hands frantically in the air.

"Oh. Um. It's uh a habit because, because I'm, I'm taking…self-defense classes! After school!

I'll be right back, can't forget the whipped cream!"

She gave Alya a toothy smile before running downstairs.

Adrien was shocked at what he had just witnessed. He had no idea that Marinette could move that fast. She _had_ punched him in the gut when he had startled her as Chat Noir but he didn't know she was _that_ quick. He stared as Nino helped Alya up and gave her half of the waffle. She grumbled a thank you and shoved it in her mouth.

Nino broke the silence by saying:

"That was surprising huh? I never knew Marinette was taking self-defense classes after school. What she did was pretty cool!"

"I didn't know either! And it wasn't cool, it hurt! A lot! How could she hide this from me for so long?"

Alya muffled out, bits of waffle flying out of her mouth.

"It was certainly surprising."

Adrien said as he finished his meal, getting up for seconds.

As he walked over to Marinette's desk he noticed that the posters of him-self had been taken down. She couldn't have possibly have had enough time to take them down when they arrived, so she must've taken them down after Chat Noir's visit. He saw that her sketchbook was open and decided to glance over her designs.

On one page he saw an elegant dress. On the other he saw a leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans.

"She's so talented. She will certainly become a famous fashion designer in the near future."

He whispered to himself before hearing a cough behind him, he turned around to find Marinette handing him a cup of milk. He took it and gladly sipped it.

 _How did she know I always drank milk after eating sweet things?_

"Thank you, for complimenting my designs. You have no idea what it means to me. I admire your father greatly. He truly is a genius."

Adrien was slightly surprised that she had heard him but felt happy that she had complimented his father.

"Thanks Marinette. By the way, that was an excellent arm lock you did earlier."

Marinette slapped her forehead.

"Ugh! Please forget that, I'm so embarrassed."

"No, don't be! It was really good! Your arm positioning was perfect!" Adrien put his hand on her shoulder, consoling her.

 _It really was perfect. Just like…Ladybug? Wait… that means…  
_

Adrien brought his face closer to Marinette and whispered:

"Don't worry Marinette, your secret's safe with me…"

The color drained from her face as she sputtered out

"S-s-s-secret? W-w-what s-secret?"

"Don't worry. I know."

She gulped as she made eye contact with him.

"You-you do?"

He nodded and whispered:

"I know. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that your taking self-defense classes with Ladybug."

Authors note:

Hey guys! Sorry it's a little short, I had two projects this week. I'm sad to inform you that I won't be able to update this for a while, probably until March. I will still try to do a valentines chapter but It will probably be a shorter than the other chapters. I have two more projects to do and I don't think I'll have the time to write. ;-;. Thanks so much for your follows, favorites and reviews! Bye for now!

Nali340


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stared at Adrien for about one minute before completely registering what he had said, and thanked her lucky stars that Adrien was so oblivious.

"Y-yup. Self-defense classes. W-with Ladybug. That's right. "

Adrien's smile grew and he gave her a pat on the shoulder as he walked towards Alya and Nino.

Marinette heaved a sigh and picked up her things, it was almost time for them to return to school.

As she did so she spotted a red and turquoise wrapped present.

 _Nathaniel's present! I totally forgot to give it to him! Ugh and I forgot to explain to him how he became an akuma._

Marinette mentally slapped herself. She finished gathering up her things, including Nathaniel's present, and looked at her friends.

"C'mon guys, we have to head back. Don't wanna be late."

They quickly picked up they're things and headed down the stairs.

As they descended (Nino first, Alya second, Marinette third and Adrien last.) Alya decided that it would be a good idea to suddenly jump on Nino's back.

"Surprise Ninooo!"

She yelled as she leapt on his back, forcing him to carry her piggyback style.

"Alya?! What the heck dudette!?"

Alya was not as light as she thought she was and Nino almost fell forward trying to gain his balance as the red head gripped him harder.

Luckily he was already close to the floor so he was able to balance her and himself easily and continued down the hall, thanking Marinette's parents for the food and exited the store.

Marinette looked at Adrien, who shrugged and she giggled.

 _She sure is crazy!_

She thought as she was nearing the last step.

* * *

Adrien was starry eyed about the idea of suddenly jumping on someone's back and not letting go. He wasn't sure why. He liked the idea of someone giving him a piggy back ride.

He looked at Marinette's back and thought for a moment.

 _If she could arm lock Alya with such speed and strength…Then just Maybe…_

As he was getting ready to jump a thought hit him.

 _What was I just about to do!? I hardly know her. I know she has a crush on me, but I don't anyone would tolerate suddenly getting jumped on, even if it was the person they liked! Besides! She's a girl, she wouldn't be able to carry me. She'd surely fall on the floor face first, break her nose, and when she'd get up she'd sue me. Bad idea Agreste. Bad idea._

He was spacing out, lost in his own world, and before he could register what was happening he tripped on the last step.

 _Are you kidding me?!_

He thought as he landed on Marinette's back. He hit his forehead against the back of her head and winced in pain, she yelped as she almost lost her balance.

"Owww…" He said as he moved his hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

He asked to the back of Marinette's head.

"Yeah, Im fine. It hurt a little, but nothing I haven't felt before."

He sighed in relief knowing she was alright before feeling nothing beneath his feet.

 _Woah, since when can I float?! This is epic-_

He then noticed that he had one arm around Marinette's shoulder. Adrien quickly looked to where his feet were and was surprised to find that they were wrapped around Marinette's waist.

Realization donned on him as he noticed that, yes, Marinette was holding him piggy back style.

He also noticed that she wasn't trembling underneath his weight.

 _She's a lot stronger than I thought she was…_

Marinette coughed and he took that as his cue to get off of her.

"S-sorry!"

He stuttered as he untangled himself from her. When she turned around her face was a mix of embarrassment, amusement and confusion. And when she locked eyes with him, she let out a gasp and started to laugh.

"No problem! Hahaha!"

He looked at her as she put her hand over her mouth and started walking towards the door, still laughing.

He jogged after her, thanking her parents and shooting her a confused glance. She looked at him again and burst out laughing.

"Is there something on my face?"

He asked and she laughed even harder. When he got no answer, he looked forward. Alya and Nino had already gotten to school.

He felt something on his head and turned to see Marinette with a concentrated look on her face. Adrien stilled as he realized she was petting him.

 _What is she doing?_

He thought as she continued to touch his hair. He noticed she had her tongue out and he chuckled.

"There!"

She said as she looked at him confidently.

"What did you do?"

Adrien was confused, he didn't know what she had done to his hair.

"I fixed it. When you had bumped into me, you hair got all messed up, It was sticking upward."

She giggled again as she continued forward.

As he watched her thin frame walk ahead of him raised his hand to where she had had hers just minutes ago.

… _Huh…_

He smiled as he jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

As Marinette walked back, present in hand, she thought about what she would say to Nathaniel.

When she got to class, there he was in his seat, a concentrated look on his face while his hand moved up and down on the sketchbook that was in front of him. She walked up to him and when he noticed someone was next to him he looked up.

"O-oh hi Marinette. D-do you need something?"

He stuttered as his face flushed when her eyes met his. He gave her a shy smile and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Nathaniel. Nothing much, Ladybug told me to explain to you what happened yesterday."

Marinette smiled at him, tying to reassure him that everything was fine and that she didn't harbor any negative feelings toward him.

Nathaniel's face fell as he looked back at his sketchbook as he said:

"I already know what happened. Chloe told me. And everyone else while she was at it."

Marinette looked back at Chloe in shock. She saw the blond powdering her nose while hissing at Serena to do her homework faster.

Marinette looked to Nathaniel in sympathy. She put her hand on his shoulder, which made him jump and look at her, eyes wide.

 _That witch! I can't believe she humiliated poor Nathaniel like that! Someday… She'll pay._

"Don't worry about her Nathaniel. I'm sure she's just jealous of your drawing skills. May I see what you're drawing?"

"O-of course!

Nathaniel gave her his notebook and Marinette flipped to the page he was currently on. He had drawn Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir's eyes were sparkling as he was being carried princess style by a very confident looking Ladybug. The level of detail he had put on their faces was amazing.

Marinette almost choked right then and there from the laughter that was bubbling up her throat. But she bit her lip to die it down, she wouldn't laugh at something he spent such a long time on.

"Wow Nathaniel, this looks amazing. You totally captured their essence. Can I take a photo of it? I _really_ like it!"

"Y-you can have it. I mean, I-if you want…"

"Really?! Thanks!"

Marinette gave him a hug and he tensed, turning as red as his hair. He quickly signed the page and ripped it out, handing it to her.

As she took it she slid the red and turquoise wrapped present towards him. He gave her a confused look.

"Happy belated birthday! I'm sorry I didn't give it to yesterday, but I didn't get the chance. I wasn't sure which brand was your favorite so I just chose mine, I hope you like it."

She beamed at him as his eyes went wide with shock before whispering:

"Really? Your remembered? Thank you so much Marinette!"

His eyes were full of gratitude as jumped up and hugged her. He gave her a light squeeze before sitting down again and carefully opening his present.

He gasped as he saw what she had got him. It was a black, designer mixed-media sketchbook and a set of drawings pencils.

He looked up at her, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes and he thanked her again. She gave his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Your welcome."

He nodded as she started to go back to her seat before hearing a very familiar shrill.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Maritrash just asked Tomato head over there to be her boyfriend! She even got him a present! How gross is _that_? Well, you to losers _definitely_ deserve each other. I hope you have a happy life full of work and devastation as I, Chloe bourgeois, will never have to work a day in my life, and will be married to super model Adrikins."

Chloe said loudly enough so everyone could hear. She smirked at Marinette before flipping her hair and sitting down.

Marinette was beyond furious and for once she decided to _do_ something about it. She stomped all the way to Chloe and slammed her hand on the table.

"That's enough Chloe!"

This shocked her but then she got up and flicked Marinette's forehead.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing Maritrash? Actually trying stand up to me? Hah! I could make your family bankrupt; all I have to do is call daddy. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Chloe took out her phone and was about to call the mayor when Marinette took her phone from her.

* * *

The onlookers in class gasped as she walked over to the window, dangling Chloe's phone over the edge. Alya gapped at her best friend. Never had she seen Marinette so…determined before.

Nino looked between the two girls.

" Duuude. Cat fight."

He whispered into Adrien's ears.

Adrien couldn't hear him though. Gears were turning in his head as puzzle pieces started to fit together.

 _She reminds me of…Ladybug. But that can't be, can it? Maybe ladybug's rubbing off on her since she's giving her self-defense lessons. Yeah that's got to be it. Yup… But what if…_

He stood up, telling Nino he was going to the bathroom before bolting to the girl's room. He hid in one of the stalls.

 _This isn't perverted. This isn't. She always rushes in here when something happens so…Oh god. Please don't tell me when something bad happens she just needs to use the toilet? That would be mortifying…Please let her be ladybug…._

Adrien prayed that she would run in here before any other girl had a chance to…do her business.

* * *

Chloe squinted at Marinette.

"You wouldn't dare."

Marinette simply gave her a smile.

"Try me."

Just as she was about to let go of the phone, Tiki's voice rang out in her head.

 _This isn't like you Marinette! Don't fight fire with fire!_

 _Tiki? But I- She said- But Nathaniel- Ugh fine!_

Marinette had a mental argument with herself before sighing and reluctantly bringing the phone back inside.

"See? I knew she wouldn't do it!"

Marinette glared at her as she made her way to give Chloe her phone back. Before she had a chance to give it to her she heard a crash outside. It had caused the earth to shake and she slipped, letting go of Chloe's phone as it crashed to the ground.

"My phone!"

Chloe ran to her phone, ignoring Marinette completely and crying out.

"It's screen's shattered! You clutz! I swear I'll-

Another rumble sent Chloe sprawling on the teacher's desk as Marinette ran out of the room yelling:

"It's an akuma! Everyone run!"

This caused the class to panic and everyone went running through the door, Marinette was already half way to the bathroom.

* * *

Adrien heard footsteps and raised his legs on the toilet seat so she wouldn't notice him. He peered at her threw the corner of the stall as she rushed in. She looked around, making sure there was no one besides her and whispered to her purse.

His eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw a red and black spotted creature fly out.

"Ready Marinette?"

 _A kwami! Then that means…!_

Adrien almost fainted as he heard Marinette say:

"Yup! Tiki! Spots on!"

He covered his eyes as she was bathed in light and there stood Ladybug, where Marinette had just been. He watched as she hooked her yoyo onto a nearby building and left.

Adrien ran out of the bathroom and slumped against the wall, trying to wrap his head around what he had just witnessed.

 _Marinette is ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. My confident, strong, considerate, beautiful Ladybug is my confident, shy, strong, considerate, kind and cute classmate. How could I not have noticed before? They both look the same! Literally!_

And then he realized something Ladybug had said.

 _Oh no. She said she didn't want me to know. And now I know. Should I tell her? What if she hates me for it?! Oh God Agreste you're an idiot! What am I going to do now?!_

He had started to pace in the hall. He suddenly grabbed his head with both hands and looked at the floor.

 _I- I can't do anything right now; I have to go help her! I'll think about this later!_

Adrien looked around and, making sure no one was around, called on Plagg.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble. Heheh. But hey, now you know that you actually _do_ love your girlfriend. Hahah!"

Plagg told Adrien as he glared at him.

"Shut up Plagg. Now's _not_ the time. Claws out."

Adrien grumbled as Plagg continued laughing while being sucked into the ring.

When he got there ladybug had already purified the Akuma and was being interviewed by Alya.

When Ladybug saw him approach she waved to him and started teasing him.

"What's wrong Kitty? Did you fall in the litterbox?"

"Don't be absurd ma-yyy lady! I was… busy at the moment was all. Why? Did _mew_ miss me? How furr-tunate am I to have such a Consi-purr-ate lady!"

Chat bowed and kissed her hand, almost kicking himself at his near slip up with her name. But she didn't know he knew who she really was so he was safe, for now.

He'd think more on what that meant later.

She tugged her hand away and he smiled at her. She flicked his bell and turned back to Alya.

Upon hearing hear miraculous beep she unhooked her yoyo and waved to Alya before saying :

"Well that's all I had time for today! See you next time!"

* * *

 _Every time an akuma comes during a school day, it gets cancelled for the rest of the day. I'll just go home and sketch some new designs I have in mind._

Marinette got home and de-transformed, she slumped on her chaise, tired from the Akuma attack.

She looked to her bare wall and sighed. She was too embarrassed to put her posters back up but she kind of missed them. They helped pick her up when she was down.

She picked up her sketch book, suddenly feeling inspired to draw something.

She started sketching a dress; it was a black mini dress with a long train. It had a v-neck and a thick choker with a bell on the front. The Hem of the dress was green detailed lace, which she matched with a green handbag and black stilettos. The hair was styled into cat ears, with dangling black cat earrings.

Marinette smiled and stared at her creation. Suddenly her smile faltered as she noticed she had made it similar to Chat Noir's suit.

She picked up her eraser to start anew but faltered.

"It's really cute…"

 _I wonder what he did lately that inspired me?_

She bit down on her pencil in confusion. Frustrated, she went out onto her balcony to get some fresh air and maybe some inspiration.

Marinette let out a gasp as she saw Chat Noir looking out her balcony, his tail swishing side to side happily. He turned around at her gasp and smiled at her.

"Hey there princes-woah!"

She grabbed him by his tail and pulled him inside her room, throwing him on her bed as she closed her balcony trap door.

He inched towards the wall as she glared at him.

"CHAT NOIR! It's DAY. LIGHT. What were you thinking! Someone could have seen you!"

"I just-

"Who said you could speak!? This was _very_ irresponsible Chat. You better have a good reason for coming here when civilians could have seen you, endangering me and yourself in the process."

Marinette pocked his chest with every word she said. She stared down at him, tapping her foot un-patiently.

His ears drooped as he stared at her bed sheets.

"I'm sorry…"

Marinette bent down close to him.

"Sorry for _what_?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, for endangering you, and myself, by coming here without a good reason in broad daylight."

She looked at him and he was staring at her bedsheets, ears drooped.

She was still angry but sighed in defeat and succumbed to the un-seeable puppy eyes he most likely had on.

Marinette sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder as she told him:

"It's ok... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I bet you had a good reason to come here; I'm just worried someone might see you and make a fuss over it...Did you need to tell me something?"

Chat Noir slowly lifted his head up and but didn't look at her. Marinette waited for him to say something but he stayed that way for about five minutes before she let out an exasperated sigh.

Marinette cupped Chat's face in between her two hands and stared into his eyes. She was forcing him to look at her.

 _Tell me. Tell me what's wrong._

Her eyes bore in to his, hoping he understood what she was silently saying.

Chat sighed threw his nose and stared back at her.

"Ok…But you have to promise you won't get mad."

Marinette looked at him in confusion.

 _Why would I get mad?_

She thought, nonetheless she nodded and he slid her hands off his face. She noticed he hadn't let go of her hands but was in no hurry to remove them from his grasp. Something was obviously wrong with him and if holding her hand gave him comfort, she would let him hold them for as long as he needed.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. He blushed slightly when she squeezed his hands to reassure him. Chat Noir gave her a worried look and said:

"You have to _promise_ you won't get mad. You can't hit me either."

Marinette was starting to get suspicious.

 _What does he have to say that would make me mad?_

She bit her lip and averted his gaze before responding.

"I promise…"

He took another deep breath and turned serious. He stared at her for a moment before firmly grasping her hands and looking into her eyes before saying:

"I know you're Ladybug."

Authors note:

Hey guys! So I was feeling inspired lately and I decided to treat you guys with a long chapter! Don't worry, I'll probably still do a valentine's day chapter, it WILL be shorter than the usual though. Thanks for your favorites, follows and of course your reviews. They really make my day guys, I'm not kidding. Thanks for actually liking and reading what I have written, it means a lot to me. Bye for now! Oh, and I'm finishing up my projects (I actually had three, I already did one and got an A!) so I'll definitely be back soon.

-Nali340


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien could only hope for the best as he stared at his lady's face. He had decided to tell her, on account of him not wanting any secrets between them if they ever had a relationship.

He began to sweat as the color on Marinette's face started to fade away and her hands had turned cold and clammy.

She looked at him, mouth wide and eyes wide in shock, suddenly tears started to fall from her eye's and she looked down, Chat could feel her tears falling on his hands threw the suit.

He moved to hug her but she pushed him away. Marinette furiously wiped her eyes and glared at him. She moved to jump off of her bed but Chat Noir grabbed her from behind, holding her close to him.

"Let go! Let go of me! I told you I didn't want either of us know! I didn't want you to know who I was! I didn't want you to know the real me…"

Marinette thrashed and struggled against him but he was just a little bit stronger than her. Something that made her even angrier and she pulled and kicked and bit, trying to get him to let go.

 _What have I done? She…she hate's me now…But I have to let her know that I love her anyway, I love her more than ever now that I know who she really is. I love you Marinette; please…don't hate me…_

Adrien took every hit she threw at him, he held on tighter as she frantically tried to free herself from his grasp. But he wouldn't let go, not until she heard what he had to say.

Marinette started to grow tired and slowly, her punches and kicks were getting softer and softer until she finally gave up and leaned into him. She put her hands to her face and cried. Chat hugged her harder and she turned around, resting her head on his chest as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here… I always will be…"

Chat rubbed her back and whispered into her ear as she muffled out a reply.

"It's not ok! Look at me chat! I'm nothing like what you think, I'm not courageous, I'm not heroic, I'm not confident…I'm nothing. I'm just plain, boring, clumsy Marinette. I'm good for nothing. And now you know that! Now you know that…"

Adrien looked at the girl of his dream's, she was hugging him now, slightly hiccupping as she let out each sad and cruel word out. Before he had a chance to let her know that she wasn't anything like that at all and that he loved her anyway she continued.

"I'm so tired Chat Noir. I'm tired of having to pretend I'm some amazing superhero, someone who has everything under control, always. People look up to me, do you even know how disappointed they'd be if they found out that their optimistic, confident, _perfect_ ladybug was a sniveling coward who can't even form a complete sentence around her crush? Do you know what it feels like, to have all that pressure, to have to live up to everyone's expectations, always having the fear of disappointing them? I-I can't deal with this anymore…And now you know who I am…Now you know everything. Now you know how truly worthless I am…"

The way Marinette said perfect reminded Adrien of how he felt, having to be the _perfect_ student, son and model…And with each word Marinette said, Adrien felt little shards of glass pierce his heart.

 _How could she have felt this way this whole time and I never notice it? And I said I was in love with her…I don't know anything about her…I'm such a joke…_

Marinette let go of chat noir and put her head in between her shoulders. She let out a raspy sigh and looked up at Chat Noir. He stared at her, eyes red and puffy from crying and the sad, tired look she had on her face. That face didn't belong to someone of her age, the happy, cheerful Marinette was nowhere to be found. She glared at him as she stood up.

" I am _not_ Ladybug. And I am tired of pretending to be something I'm not, something I will never be. I'm sorry Chat Noir. I didn't want you to find out like this…You don't have to stay with me you know. You can leave, I won't judge you, who would want a stupid, clumsy, good for nothing girl? I know I wouldn't. Haha…I don't need your-

"Need my _what_ , my _sympathy_ , my _pity_? I think you need to understand something Marinette. You're not perfect. No one is. So get that out of your brain. You don't _need_ to be perfect. Trust me when I say, that I understand perfectly what you are going through. And that time, you saved me. You might think you did nothing special, but you did, you did something special by just being _you_ , both sides of you. And I'll let you know, I have zero intention of leaving, and I'm positive I never will. Ladybug, Marinette, whichever, I love you. Marinette, I love you."

Marinette stared at him for a long time before tears started falling down her face. Chat pulled her into his lap once more and she squeezed him, as if he would disappear. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"I would choose Marinette over Ladybug any day. But now I don't have to, because you're both. I fell in love with both sides of you Marinette; I fell in love with you _twice_. And I'm never leaving your side, ever. You're not boring, plain and you're definitely not good for nothing. You're an amazing cook, a caring friend and a great leader. Nobody would be able to live a peaceful life in Paris without you, everyone needs you in their life. Especially _me_ , I need you Marinette. Don't ever leave my side."

Marinette just cried. She cried until she fell asleep. Adrien decided to lay next her until she woke up. She was sleeping soundly next to him as he heard his transformation weared off, but he decided to stay next to her even without his suit.

"Well kid, what are you going to do now? Are ya gonna tell her who you really are?"

Adrien stared at the girl laying next to him, she had fallen sleep without changing her clothes and was now clinging to him, he could feel her breath and heart beat on his arm.

He sighed and looked at his kwami.

"I-I don't know Plagg. I want to, I really do, but I don't think she's ready for that…I'm slightly scared that she'll start treating me differently. I don't know what I should do…"

Adrien moved but Marinette's grasp on him was too tight. He chuckled and decided to get comfortable next to her, before resting his hand on her back he gave Plagg some cheese.

"Cheese! Thanks kid. But really, I think you'll be just fine, she likes you doesn't she? It's your decision to when tell her, if you ever do. I'm glad that you've found what you've been looking for."

And with that he flew down to Marinette's desk and began eating his cheese.

Adrien turned his back to him and cuddled Marinette. Before falling asleep he planted a small, sweet kiss on her lips.

"There'll be more where that came from. Just…you…wait…"

Adrien fell asleep, legs intertwined with Marinette, a hand on her back and the other around her shoulder.

* * *

Unknown to him, Marinette had awoken just as he had finished talking with Plagg. All she had heard was "I'm glad you found what you were looking for." And she blushed at his statement. It was too dark for her to see anything and before she knew it Chat Noir had planted a kiss to her lips, promising her that there would be more where that came from before falling asleep.

Needless to say she almost died. She blushed and was suddenly too aware how close they were and tried to put some space between them, but when she managed to do so (only by a little) she noticed an absence of warmth and security.

 _Looks like I need you as much as you need me huh? Maybe even more…_

She wiggled back in place and put her head on his chest. She noted he had a t-shit on and familiar, expensive smelling perfume.

 _Where do I recognize this smell from...? Oh who care's, I love it and that's all that matters_

She relaxed, knowing that someone needed her, that someone actually loved her.

 _But, do I love Chat Noir…? I thought I loved Adrien. I-I don't know anymore…_

Marinette decided to leave her now confusing love life a thing to worry about in the morning. She relished Chat Noir's heat and fell in to a deep sleep.

A single tear slid out from her eye as she slept and mumbled:

"Thank you…Chat…Noir…"

Authors note:

Sorry this is short guys! But I'm not done yet, I have a plan! And yeah, I'll try to post another chapter next week, unless I feel inspired to write more this week, if I have the time. Thanks for your follows, favorites and of course the reviews! If you have any ideas you want to see incorporated into the story let me know! Thanks again and good night!

-Nali340


	6. Chapter six

Adrien woke up with a stiff pain in this arm. He groaned and tried to move it but found that it was locked in that position. When he finally opened his eyes, pink flooded his vision.

 _I dont have a pink room..._

He thought to himself. He let his eyes roam and finally decided to look at what had caused the stiffness and pain in his arm and was alarmed to see a certain raiven haired girls head laying on it, softly snoring.

Adriens mouth dropped down in shock looked down at their position. Their legs were interwoven, and her head was against his chest, he had his arms around her and his body was stiff all over.

 _M-M-Marinette!!! In my room!!! on my chest!!!!!!!_

 _Oh my God, what did I do? Why is she here? why is my room pink? Am I still a virgin??! What. What. What! My innocence, my purrrity! Ah thank God I can still make my puns, wait this isnt the time for that!_

 _Okay Adrien. Think. Should I check under the covers to see if we have clothes on? But what jf we dont?? Oh Im so scared. Wait, wheres plagg? Did she see Plagg? Oh, plag, did we crush you?? Oh no Plagg im so sorry._

"Im so sorry Plagg... We crushed you in our love affair..."

Adriens eyes watered and he closed his eyes, reminicing about his lost best magical friend.

Plagg, meanwhile, was on the other side of the room, snuggled up with Tiki, laughing hysterically at adriens breakdown.

"Plagg! Go over to him and reassure him that nothing happened! You're so mean!"

"Ahahaha c'mon Tiki! Let me have a little fun why dont you. Besides, I wasnt the only one laughing was I?"

"Oh Plagg you rascal! Hehehe, It _is_ funny, I'll admit, but you really should go help him before Mari wakes up, or else it'll turn into a whole other day full of crying and shouting. And I really dont think Marinette can take that just yet."

"Ughh Okayyy!"

Plagg begrudgingly got up from his seat, next to Tiki and flew towards Adrien.

"Heya kid, I'm alive, stop crying for petes sake!"

Adriens head shot up at his voice and was about to yell out plaggs name before the black kwami flew and covered Adriens mouth with his paw.

"Sh, sh, sh, kid! Wouldnt wanna wake up sleeping beauty now would we ?"

Adrien quickly caught on and nodded uo and down vigerously. Plagg sighed and took his small paw off of Adriens mouth and sneaked a peek back at a giggling Tiki. The red Kwami was trying and failing at keeping her laughing under control. Plagg grinned at seeing her happy expression before catching himself and turning neutral again as he faced Adrien.

"So kid, watcha gonna do?"

"Oh Plagg I dont know! I cant even bear to check under the covers! What if we.. you know..."

Adrien blushed and looked away. Plagg looked at him with the most unamused face he could muster even though he was laughing on the inside at Adriens idiocy.

"Adrien."

"Yes Plagg?"

"You have clothes on Adrien."

"How can you tell Plagg?! Is it another kwami ability? Do you have ex-ray vision?!"

"Adrien. No. Just, Just look down. Look Down!"

Adrien was terrified but listened to his kwami anyway and lifted the covers to find... They had clothes on!

 _Oh thank God. I have to admit I am a little disappointed but, wait did I just say I'm disappointed?! Oh Agreste what are we going to do with you! Wait how could I even be thinking that we had...Had... Adult relations, when she had a meltdown yesterday. I, am Incredible. Truly._

After finally understanding that he and Marinette **didnt** "join" last night, he remembered everything she had said about herself and his eyes watered.

 _How come I never noticed it before ? That she felt that way about herself ? Well I have to be realistic, we never really talked much. I always wanted to get closer to her, but I always felt she didnt really like me. Well I dont have to fear that anymore, now do I?_

Adrien chuckled to himself and reached a hand up towards Marinettes head to pet her. He smoothed down her bed head and noticed how soft her hair was.

 _Its so soft... Im so happy I have this chance now to be so close to her._

Adrien leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before slowly dislogding himself from Marinette and made his way down the ladder that led up to her bed.

He looked around the pink room with warm, love filled eyes and decided to sit down on her pink chaise before putting his head in his hands.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. I slept with the girl I loved last night! I'm the luckiest man alive! The woman of my dreams, Marinette, Ladybug, she loves me. Err, well, she loves one side of me. Oh man I forgot about that, she doesnt love chat does she? What does this mean for us? Well! The only thing I gotta do is _make_ her love chat! I will put out all of my _pawsome_ charm and she will far for him- err, _me_ in no time!"

Adrien jumped off the chaise with a fist in the air and stars in his eyes before noticing a soft giggle behind him, it almost sounded like a soft bell chiming.

He looked behind him and saw a floating red Kwami with dark spots.

"Hehe! Hi Adrien! Im Marinettes kwami. My names Tiki."

Adrien just stared at her before grabbing her and smothering her in his embrace.

" _You're_ her kwami? You are **so adorable!** Oh I just love you! You are soooo cuteeeee"

Adrien started jumping in circles and laughing.

"Hehehe Adrien! Please stop jumping, you'll wake Marinette!"

Adrien stopped mid jump and let Tiki go before looking up towards Marinettes bed and listening intently. What he heard was an ever so slight snore escape Marinettes lips and he had to bite his tongue to not laugh. His lady snored!

"Adrien?"

"Yes Tiki?"

"Dont you think you should transform back now? Mari might wake up any minute."

"Oh you're right! Plagg! where are you ?"

"Be quiet already kid, geez, Im right beside Tiki."

"Oh. Well heres some cheese, lets transform now."

"Aw just when I finally get to be with her- I mean, uh yeah yeah, gimme that cheese!"

Plagg blushed and quickly scarfed down the cheese and Adrien gave him a broad, knowing smile.

"Aw shut it, Adrien."

"Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg snuck one last look at Tiki, who in turn blew him a kiss before he blushed profously and got sucked into the ring.

"Well, nows a good time as any to wake up my princess."

Chat Noir leaped up the ladder and crouched next to marinettes sleeping face. He looked at her lovingly before taking her face in between his gloved hands and gave her a small headbutt to wake her up. Marinette woke up with a start, and feeling the attack, twisted her body and double kicked him in the gut, sending him flying off her bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Marinette crouched on her bed, satisfied that the threat was taken car of before noticing chat on her bedroom floor and realizing that she mightve just broken his ribs. She jumped down to the floor and grabbed him in her arms

"Chat! I am **so** sorry, I didnt mean to, it just, you just, look, dont _ever_ surprise me like that."

chat looked up at her and smiled before coughing.

"Wow princess, I never thought youd kick this poor kitten out of the bed, especially after snuggling with me all night long".

Marinette blushed, and seeing as how he was alright, let go of him and stood up.

"Stupid cat. I cant believe I was worries abou you. Stay here, I'll go fetch us some breakfast."

 **Hello everyone!! Wow its been so long since I last posted here, Lifes been hectic and things have happened but Im back! I cant promise any schedule but I am commited to finishing this story! Thank you for all of the reviews and follows, I love reading everything you guys comment.**

 **Ill try to update as frecuently as I can, so look forward to it.**

 **Bye!!**


End file.
